ULTIMO AÑO
by Naoko-eri
Summary: CAPITULO IV SEDUCIENDO A NARUTO las disculpas del caso en el fic T T lo siento ahh ire cambiando personajes segun los capis si?
1. Chapter 1

Hola!

Jejejese que me perdí un buen tiempo pero es que la universidad me tiene hasta el cuello muchas cosas que hacer parciales tareas además que tengo que cuidar a mi hermanito T_T todo es muy triste y todavía en vez de ordenar un poco la casa estoy aquí sentada en frente de la compu pero que contradicciones tiene la vida XD

Sin más que decir acerca de mi vida las invito a leer mi fic, que pasa en un universo alterno donde todos son estudiantes en la secundaria de Konoha y están en el último año pronto ellos también sufrirán con la universidad buajaja, para entender mejor la historia a continuación describiré el rol de cada personaje, y se me olvidaba mencionar las parejas que encontraras en este fic Shikaino, Sasusaku, Naruhina, Nejiten y todos tienen la misma edad n.n

Ino Yanamaka= Capitana de porristas

Sakura Haruno= Miembro del equipo de porristas y también mejor estudiante

Hinata Hyuga=Miembro del equipo de atletismo y está entre las mejor estudiantes

Ten-ten= Capitana del equipo de atletismo

Shikamaru Nara= Presidente del consejo estudiantil y mejor estudiante

Sasuke Uchiha= Capitán del equipo de fútbol

Naruto Uzumaki= Delantero estrella del equipo de fútbol y su record académico esta entre los más bajos

Neji Hyuga= Portero del equipo de futbol y cuenta con uno de los mejores promedios

Había planeado describir algo de sus personalidades n.n pero como son las del anime y todos los conocemos no vale la pena específicar, para que la imaginación vuele hacia el lugar indicado pondré entre paréntesis descripciones que considero importantes no exactamente para la historia si no para que los lectores de introduzcan mas en la lectura ahora sí que comience el fic!

Era la segunda semana de clases en la secundaria de Konoha ya habían declarado a los nuevos capitanes de los diferentes equipos además de haber elegido al nuevo presidente estudiantil el que a pesar de los ruegos de Ino mantuvo el estricto uso del uniforme (las chicas llevan una falda verde pacai dos manos arriba de la rodilla camisas mangas cortas con una corbata larga además que también contaba con la chaqueta el de los chicos el mismo solo que en vez de falda usaban patalones).

Maldito Shikamaru T_T yo que quería venir con la linda ropa que compre en el verano. – Se quejaba Ino haciendo un puchero en la mesa de la cafetería donde se encontraba con Sakura, Hinata y Ten-Ten

Ino-cerda por favor vas a estar así todo el día tal vez no puedas cambiar el uniforme escolar pero si el uniforme de nuestro equipo "capitana"- Dijo Sakura tratando de animar a Ino además el uniforme de porristas era algo que para ellas estaba hecho para lucirlo.

O.o recuerden que nuestra secundaria tiene algo que se llama "dignidad". – Dijo Ten-Ten

Etto Yo creo que no deberi….- Hinata fue interrumpida

Que estas tratando de decir con eso que nosotras no tenemos "dignidad"!- Dijieron al Unisono Ino y Sakura

Discúlpenme pero desde cuando es normal que te tiñas el pelo de rosa!

Fue un accidente según alguien ¬ ¬* el paquete era rojo

No recordemos incidentes del pasado jejeje – Dijo Ino nerviosa – Pero ahora que lo pienso nosotras utilizamos faldas algo largas en cambio ustedes andan por ahí solo con mallas!

Es que para la gimnasia necesitamos que nuestros cuerpos estén lo más libre posible verdad Ten-Ten?

Ahora que lo pienso también podría hacer algunas mejoras a mi equipo. – Pensaba Ten-Ten poniendo cara de lujuriosa

U.u quisiera recordar porque son mis amigas. – Dijo Hinata dejando escapar un suspiro

Por qué te queremos mucho y tú aguantas nuestras locuras.- Dijo Ino sonriente para después dar un gran abrazo aguador a Hinata que estaba sentada al lado de ella Sakura y Ten-Ten están al frente – Hina, Naruto viene hacia aquí te voy a ayudar -.o – dijo para después soltar a Hinata y tomar compostura sabia lo mucho que le gustaba Naruto.

Hola a todas! – Dijo muy alegre el rubio – Sakura me podrías ayudar con la lección de matemáticas?

Cla…..auch- Ino le había dado una patada. – No puedo tengo que ayudar a Ino y Ten-Ten

No! Que mala suerte yo me había confiado a que tú lo harías.

Pero Naruto Sakura no es la única chica inteligente en esta mesa.

¬¬ Ino tú también recibirás ayuda

¬¬ No me refería a mi idiota U.u yo tengo para ti la mejor tutora de todas con la paciencia más grande del mundo así no tendrás todos los moretones que te quedan después de estudiar con Sakura.

O.O enserio!Quien?Quien?Quien es?- Dijo el rubio algo ilusionado

Es, es, es mi queridísima amiga Hinata aquí presente!

Ino… - Dijo Hinata como en reproche a su amiga

Eso quiere decir que no, U.U yo ya me había ilusionado con la idea. – Dijo Naruto pero después de terminar la palabra ilusionado noto como las chicas lo miraban con cara de te pillamos haciendo que se ruborice. – No ósea me hubiera encantado, no esperen ahhh no sé qué decir!

Acepto….. – Silencio absoluto por todos. – Hoy podemos estudiar en mi casa si quieres. – Dijo Hinata con la cara agachada y completamente roja

Enserio!

Si. – asintió con delicadeza

Entonces nos iremos juntos traje mi moto el casco lo puedes utilizar tú, gracias Hinata!. – Dijo antes de abrazarla y alejarse de ellas.

No tienes por qué darme las gracias. – Dijo Ino levantándose de la mesa y llevando su bandeja seguida por las demás.

Se nota que tú también le gustas por que no haces algo?

Soy … muy tímida para esas cosas Ten-Ten

Yo creo que si se toma la iniciativa corres el riesgo de perder, acaso no ven a Karin que ahora mismo está coqueteando con Sasuke. – Dijo Ino señalando la nada encantadora escena. – Si Sakura avanzaría más rápido ella ni se le hubiese acercado

Ja! Maldita zorra Karin, ¬ ¬ pero Ino mejor no andes criticando orejas burrita que ahí viene Temari con Shikamaru.

Jajajaja! Tratando de dar consejos a Hinata y miren que de ustedes está en la cuerda floja jajajaja

Ahí por favor como si esas compitieran con nosotras verdad Sakura

Ni a nuestros talones

Pero ya que lo dices Ten-Ten por qué no lo convertimos en un juego

Un juego? – Le preguntaron las tres a Ino

Bueno una apuesta la ganadora pide lo que quiera a las otras tres y la última pues acata una orden de cada una

Ganadora? Ultima?

Ya se una carrera!- Dijo emocionada Ten-Ten

Tsk! -.- como se te ocurre que una carrera en que piensas, se trata de que tenemos que tener novio y el plazo es dos semanas vamos chicas somos hermosas y populares esto no será difícil.

Pero…

Pero no será con cualquiera si eso querías saber Hina será con los malditos que tienen nuestros corazones desde el primer año y que por ser tan distraídos no se han dado cuenta.

Eso quiere decir….- Dijo tenten para ser continuada

Ino y Shikamaru

Sakura y Sasuke

Hinata y Naruto

Y mi primo con Ten-Ten

A si es la primera que lo consiga será la ganadora así que mucho cuidado con quedar ultima.

Entonces más vale comenzar

Habrá muchas cosas que contar en dos semanas n.n

Aunque yo les digo que seré la ganadora . – dijo Sakura un tanto altanera

Y si Naruto no me corresponde T_T

Hina! He sido amiga de Naruto desde que teníamos pañales y se dé buena fuente -.o que eres correspondida

Enserio Sakura? .n.n entonces me arriesgare

Así se habla Hina, etto no te importa que vaya a tu casa en la tarde verdad? Iré con la excusa de verte pero aprovechare para comenzar con la apuesta tu primo estará verdad?

Neji llegara algo tarde pero después se quedara en casa

Perfecto *.*

Bueno con su permiso tenemospráctica de porristas y la capitana no puede llegar tarde. – Dijo Ino empezando a caminar

Y yo provecho y charlo con Sasuke como los entrenamientos son juntos

¬.¬ ni se te ocurra iremos a entrenar y decidir el uniforme n.n

Nosotras también tenemos entrenamiento y sabes Hinata nunca te he visto con escotes *.* mi uniforme será la excusa perfecta.

O.o que!

No me hagas caso vámonos!

¬¬ y luego quien hablaba de "dignidad"

Bueno hasta aquí el primer capi ahora seguirá la historia pero en los próximos cuatro capis seria seducción de cada uno de los siguientes chicos aunque también habrá un poco de otras parejas pero me centrare en la que toca y puede que las cuatro historias sucedan al mismo tiempo pero en otros lugares el siguiente capi será ShikaIno


	2. SEDUCIENDO A SHIKAMARU I

CAPITULO II

SEDUCIENDO A SHIKAMARU

- Entonces no admitiré quejas este será nuestro uniforme. – Dijo Ino señalando el dibujo hecho en la pizarra consistía en un "sueter" que solo cubría dos dedos debajo de los senos y tenía mangas color verde oscuro con la parte del centro blanca la parte de abajo consistía en un bóxer también verde oscuro cubierto encima con una falda tableada blanca que apenas cubría apenas.

- Por reglamento la falda debe cubrir todo el trasero!. – Dijo Temari que para mala suerte también pertenecía al equipo. – El presidente nunca admitirá eso

- Ino nos olvidamos del reglamento. – Dijo Sakura

- Yo hablare con el presidente. - Dijo Ino mientras pensaba que seria una exlente oportunidad para empezar con la apuesta.

- Pero para eso mejor hacemos un mejor dibujo no te parece? .- Dijo Sakura señalando la pizarra que debido a todas las correcciones que sufrió se veía desprolijo

- No importa se lo mostrare yo misma n.n!

- Pero como? – Preguntaron todas las del equipo

- Es que jejeje me emocione tanto con el puesto de capitana que hice todas las combinaciones posibles y pues que tengo la que eligieron ven como las conozco!

- Entonces qué te parece si yo soy tu modelo. – Dijo Temari al darse cuenta de las intenciones que tenia Ino con esto

- ¬¬ ni loca n.n quiero hacerlo "yo", además en de mi talla

- No hay mucha diferencia n.n – Dijo Temari tratando de quitarle el uniforme

- Claro que si n.n eres algo anchita. – Dijo Ino también con sonrisa hipócrita

- ME estas llamando gorda!

- Nunca me atrevería o.o pero creo que como "capitana" esta es mi responsabilidad así que nos vemos mañana les daré un informe detallado de como me fue con el presidente. – Dijo Ino antes de salir corriendo y cerrar la puerta para que Temari no pueda seguir insistiendo.

-En el baño de chicas Ino se cambiaba el nuevo uniforme-

- Tsk! Que se ha creído ja! Como si no supiera lo que quería hacer, seducir a mi Shikamaru que se ha creido. – Dijo Ino saliendo del baño y dirigiéndose al centro de estudiantes en los pasillos todos se quedaron boquiabiertos son la imagen de la rubia usando ropa tan diminuta.

- Toc toc ( son mis afectos de sonido)

- Pase. – Dijo una chica en el interior

- Buenas tardes quisiera hablar con el presidente

- Está en su oficina al fondo puede pasar n.n – Dijo la que Ino imaginaba era la secretaria del consejo

- Gracias.

Shikamaru se encontraba sentado revisando unos papeles pero eso no evito que notara la presencia de la rubia es que su olor era inconfundible.

- Que quieres Ino? .- Dijo sin dejar de leer los papeles

- Tsk! Que humor venía a hablarte del uniforme de porristas.-Pero Shikamaru ya suponía de que se trataba no le había dejado acortar la falda del uniforme ahora sería acordar la del uniforme de porritas

- La falda se queda como esta. – tsk que se había creído Ino además de que él ya tenía que andar cuidándola de los acosadores solo por usar el uniforme solo imaginarse cuantos más se sumarian con ese uniforme.

- Pero Shika!

- Ino la falda se queda. – En eso Ino se abalanza en el escritorio y como lucía un nada disimulado escote se podía tener una perfecta vista de Ino.

- Por lo menos mírame. – Dijo con voz seductora quitando las hojas que no dejaban que Shikamaru la observara el solo trago saliva

- Ino la….. – En eso Ino movió las caderas haciendo que Shikamaru llevara su atención a su parte de atrás al estar abalanzada de esa forma la falda cubría menos que el bóxer bendito dios que dejaba que Ino este así en su oficina.

- Shika no seas aburrido. – Dijo Ino ahora jugando con la corbata de Shikamaru haciendo que este se sonroje a más no poder

- La falda…... - No lo podia creer estaba a punto de caer en la trampa de Ino, pero después lo pensó mejor todos los chicos también verían lo que el estaba viendo en ese momento a Ino así eso significa muchos sueños húmedos de todos los chicos de la escuela eso no lo iba a permitir así que tomo todo el valor que pudo se para dejando a Ino confundida quien también se paró y ya estando uno en frente de otro

- Y bien. – Shikamaru se acercó más al rostro de Ino es que sin pensarlo las hormonas se le habían subido y se sentida algo atravido

- La falda tiene que llegar hasta aquí. – Dijo poniendo su mano debajo del glúteo de Ino dejándola ahora a ella completamente roja pero ella quería ese uniforme

- Shika!. – Dijo en un grita haciendo que este quitara la mano de donde estaba pensando que esa acción le había molestado. – U_U eres malo no me dejaste cambiar el uniforme y ahora no me dejas cambiar MI uniforme

- Tsk… problemática no ves que solo te protejo no sabes acaso cuanto pervertido hay hoy en día que con solo verte así pensarían miles de cosas morbosas. – Dijo rascándose la cabeza

- Osea que *-* tu pensabas cosas morbosas conmigo ¬¬ !.- Y Como no hacerlo con ese bendito uniforme

- Sabes lo que tu padre haría en los juegos viendo a su princesa con esa ropa

- Shika… no lo estás negando, y sabes qué pensaría mi padre si sabe que el hijo de su mejor amigo se imagina cosas morbosas con su princesa.

- Que! Yo no he dicho eso

- No lo has negado

- Ino tu padre me mataría

- Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a tomar

- Perderías a tu mejor amigo de toda la vida por un maldito uniforme

- ¬..¬ claro haz drama sabes que te conviene

- Ino por favor se razonable la falda y ese escote, apuesto que el escote también está prohibido!

- Que ahora me quieres quitar también eso T_T

- Hagamos un trato el escote se queda pero alargas la falda

- Ino… no seas problemática

- Ino…

- Que cubra completamente a ese bóxer

- Me parece razonable n.n – Dijo Ino para después darle un beso en la mejilla a Shikamaru en símbolo de agradecimiento

- Ya me estoy arrepintiendo de este cargo creo que te veré más de una vez este año aquí

- Eso si tienes suerte n.n

- Si se puede llamar así U.u

- Ju-ga-ba Ino estaba jugando ya tranquila

- Y yo que te quería mostrar lo mejor de mi uniforme n.n pero como no aprecias mi presencia me voy a cambiar nos iremos juntos verdad shika? Tienes que ayudarme con la lección de Física T_T además así le contare a mi papa lo bueno que fuiste conmigo

- Tsk…. Si tu padre se entera que gracias a mi usas ese uniforme sería capaz de lo peor U.u, te esperare en la puerta principal recogeré a Chojji de su clase de cocina e iremos los tres juntos

- Entonces hasta dentro de unos minutos. – Dijo Ino antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella dejaron a Shikamaru masajeando su mejilla – Maldito Shikamaru ni pestaño con mi beso tsk creo que debo de dejar las sutilezas con el

- No puedes pensar esas cosas Shikamaru es tu mejor amiga prácticamente de toda la vida bueno viviste un día sin conocerla pero eso no cuenta – Se decía Shikamaru mientras guardaba los papeles. – Aunque ahora tengo que estar más cerca de ella por ese bendito uniforme

Ya en la salida en la puerta principal

-Esto te quedo estupendo Chojji me casaría contigo solo para comer delicioso todos los días. – Dijo Ino sonriente mientras se metía otro pedazo de pastel a la boca

-Gracias, Ino la verdad es que disfruto mucho en esa clase además que hize doble pastel de otra forma no lo hubieran probado.- Dijo Chojji mientras se metía unas cuantas papas a la boca

-Pero si solo has traído dos pedazos O.O! – Dijeron al unísono Ino y Shikamaru pero Chojji solo les respondió con una sonrisa en el camino regañaron a Chojji por comer tanto también Ino le conto que ya tenía un nuevo uniforme.

-Verdad que es hermoso Shika?- Dijo muy emocionada la rubia

-Es demasiado pequeño para mi gusto.

-Yo creo que para tu gusto es perfecto. – Dijo muy bajito Chojji recibiendo un codazo de "cállate" de parte de Shikamaru. – Pero Ino, si es tan corto como harás para que el pervertido de Sai se aleje, recuerda que ese chico está muy mal, según el para entender mejor biología y poder ser un buen médico, esta mañana te levanto la falda y tomo una foto. –Dijo Chojji sin darle importancia y volviendo a comer sus papas

-que! Que ha hecho que! Y tú Ino no me lo contaste podría haberlo sancionado o algo. – Dijo Shikamaru algo alterado

-Este después de eso le pegue n.n' algo fuerte y también rompí la cámara así que me dio pena

-Y según tú con eso están a mano- Pensaba enojado Shikamaru

-Tal vez Ino no te dijo porque siente algo por Sai- Dijo Chojji volviendo a comer sus papas

-Claro que no! – Grito la rubia enfurecida pegándole un golpe en el hombro de Chojji, mientras Shikamaru sonreía disimuladamente.

-auch Ino, no era necesaria la violencia con un no bastaba. –

-Pero es que solo a ti se te ocurren esas cosas.-

-Ino te estaba esperando. – Dijo el rubio para luego percatarse que su hija está acompañada. – Buenas tardes Chojji Shikamaru. – Saludo cortésmente a sus invitados después de todo eran los hijos de sus mejores amigos.

-Para que me esperabas papá?- Pregunto Ino mientras abrazaba el brazo de su padre.

-Ino tu mamá y yo saldremos a hacer los arreglos para una boda. – Ino lo miro atentamente

-Pero tú y mamá siempre van a bodas personalmente por que sus arreglos son los mejores. – Dijo con orgullosa la rubia

-Si pero esta boda esta algo lejos y estaremos fuera toda la semana, por que se corrió el rumor de que llegaríamos y nos contrataron para dos eventos más.- Ino estaba feliz con esto ya no tenía limite en sus habilidades al momento de la seducción.

-Papá no te preocupes yo estaré bien, confía en mi pronto seré una universitaria.

-Lo que a mí me preocupan son los que serán "universitarios", por eso le pedí a Shikaku que Shikamaru se quedara contigo a dormir todas estas noches yo confió en el y si quieres tú también puedes Chojji solo que no pude hablar con tu padre. – Ino no podía creerlo todo estaba servido en bandeja de plata. – Me harías ese favor Shikamaru el de cuidar bien a mi flor. – Tsk… acaso ese puede ser más problemático pensaba Shikamaru.

-No tengo ningún problema señor Yamanaka. – Dijo Shikamaru con algo de pesadez

-Entonces por qué no vas a traer tus cosas para esta semana mi mujer y yo ya hicimos las compras así que de comida no te preocupes.

-Sí, lo haré después que estudiemos así me podré ir con Chojji.

-Me parece perfecto. – Dijo el rubio para después agarrar con mas fuerza el brazo de Ino. – Ven Princesa te diré como te organizaras esta semana, mientras tanto Shikamaru Chojji pasen al estudio Ino los alcanzara.

-LOS CHICOS SOLOS EN EL ESTUDIO-

-No pediré permiso los dejare solos, aprovecha esta semana Shikamaru y confiesa tus sentimientos.- Decía Chojji sentado en una mesa amplia al lado de Shikamaru mientras sacaba otro paquete de papas de su mochila.

-Bromeas cierto? Si confieso mis sentimientos y no soy correspondido lo cual no me sorprendería Ino y yo perderíamos nuestra amistad, ya no podría estar cerca de ella, y si me corresponde Inoichi me mataría ya que en la semana que se fue yo me aproveche de su princesa, en los dos casos perderías.

-No estoy de acuerdo, en el segundo serias tan feliz que no sentirías ningún golpe.

-Es posible, pero..- Shikamaru no pudo continuar ya que Ino entro con una bandeja con emparedados y unos jugos para los tres acompañada de su padre que la sujetaba con un abrazo al hombro.

-Ya le encargue a Ino todo acerca de los labores en casa y comida, yo creo que estarán bien Shikamaru. – Dijo Inoichi mientras Ino salía de su agarre para acomodar la bandeja en la mesa.- Shikamaru cuida bien a mi princesa y tú también princesa cuídate.

- Lo hare papá tranquilo.- dijo Ino para luego abrazar a su progenitor. Inoichi se separó para luego ir a abrazar a Shikamaru (ya saben ese abrazo entre hombres con palmaditas. – Por favor espanta a todos esos insectos de mi hija no quiero que Sai, Gaara, Shino o Kiba se acerquen- Dijo Inoichi en tono bajo para que solo Shikamaru escuche

- Descuide no dejare que nadie se acerca ni a ella ni a esta casa. – La verdad era que ellos también eran una molestia para él.

- Gracias – Diciendo esto se separaron e Inoichi fue a dar otro abrazo a Chojji con sus propias recomendaciones ya habiéndose despedido Inoichi se fue y los chicos se dedicaron a estudiar, y como era de esperarse el tiempo paso volando y ya era hora de que Shikamaru y Chojji se fueran Ino los acompaño a la puerta.

- Chojji trata de pedir el permiso así dormiremos los tres juntos como cuando éramos niños sería tan tierno. –

- Tratare Ino pero lo dudo solo mis padres están acostumbrados a mi modo de comer, yo los dejare sin raciones para el resto de la semana. – Dijo Chojji riendo un poco mientras ponía una de sus manos atrás

- n.n' no lo había pensado de esa manera, mejor solo te espero a ti Shikamaru me llamas al celular para avisarme que estas en la puerta si?

-Está bien hasta más rato Ino

-Hasta mañana Ino. – Dijo Chojji sonriendo y alejándose junto con el Nara Ino cerró la puerta deprisa para correr al teléfono.

-Hola buenas noches son Sakura, si claro espero, Sakura! Espera que hago trica, Hola buenas noches con Hinata, si claro espero, Hinata! Sigue Tenten ahí?, si bueno entonces haz que ella también escuche, Hola! Están las tres!

-Siiii!

-Ouch sabían que el teléfono por casualidad se encontraba muy cerca de mi oreja

-Ya deja de quejarte cerda y dinos para que nos necesitabas a las tres. – Dijo Sakura

-A eso es que lamento informarles que la apuesta está prácticamente en bandeja de plata para mí, se preguntaran por qué digo esto es que….

-Habla de una vez Ino, Neji esta cenando y quiero ir con él. – Dijo Tenten

-Es cierto él y Naruto se quedaron solos. – Dijo Hinata

-ya tranquilas tranquilos lo diré rápido. – Entonces tomo aire - ¡Mis padres se fueron toda la semana y Shikamaru dormirá toda la semana conmigo!.- Dijo la rubia hablando muy rápido pero sus amigas pudieron entender a la perfección

-que!. – dijieron las tres juntas. – debería haber una regla contra eso. – dijo Sakura

- No tengo la culpa de que el destino este de mi lado además me acabo de dar cuenta que no sabremos cuando uno haya ganado se puede dar el caso en que sea el mismo día y como nos vemos solo en la escuela no podrias saberlo con certeza se me ocurrio.. –

-No las ideas de Ino me dan miedo. – Dijo una timida Hinata

-Hina no será nada malo te lo prometo pero la que la cumpla debe sacarse una foto de un beso con su amorcito y mandarlo a las otras.

-Eres muy desconfiada Ino- Dijo Ten-ten

-Eso lo hará más legitimo vamos no sean aburridas así que si no son las primeras sus fotos no deben tardar por que no querrán ser la que reciba el castigo jujuju.

-Está bien Hina y yo aceptamos, y yo también creo que es trampa lo tuyo pero ni así ganaras Ino ahora si nos vamos nos esperan. – Diciendo esto colgaron

-Shikamaru ya está en tu casa?

-Así es y estoy hablando delante de él, no tonta fue a traer sus cosas para la semana mejor cuelgo no vaya a ser que nos encuentre hablando y así caliento digo hago la cena para los dos solitos, adiós Sakura.

-Solo recuerda que puedes a la cárcel por violación.

-No pensaba llegar hasta eso pero ya que lo dices.

-Ino!

-Juego Sakura bueno ahora si adiós. – Y colgó corriendo a la cocina sacando del refrigerador la lasaña que su mamá dejo preparada- Que lindo Shika y yo solitos Shika y yo solitos lalala. – Saco la lasaña y en eso sonó su celular Shikamaru estaba en la puerta dejo la lasaña sobre la mesa con dos platos y se fue a abrir la puerta

-Shika ven entremos y comamos. – Dijo Ino agarrando al chico del brazo mientras este entraba jaloneado.

-Ino espera primero quiero dejar mis cosas donde tengo que hacer eso? –

-En el cuarto de Huéspedes pero subiremos después la comida se enfriara ven ven si?- Dijo Ino parandoce y acercándose a la cara del Nara haciendo un puchero.

-Vamos… – Dijo Shikamaru sonrojado por la cercanía del rostro de Ino dejo la maleta en el suelo y se dejó guiar por la mano de Ino era tan blanca tan lisa tan suave tan linda o no sus pensamientos lo estaban traicionando de nuevo.

-Bien tú te sientas aquí. – Dijo haciendo sentar al Nara para soltarle la mano y tomar asiento en frente de él. – Y yo aquí, y ahora yo voy a servir – Ino les sirvió dos porciones iguales la cena transcurrió sin que ninguno haga un comentario y ya habiendo terminando. – Bien te enseñare tu habitación y mientras tú te instalas y lavare los platos n.n

- Me parece bien problemática

- ¬¬ odio que me digas eso

- Si lo se eso lo hace más divertido. – Diciendo esto Shikamaru se para para ir por su maleta.- Vamos?

-vamos – Ino se paro y camino delante de Shikamaru para guiarlo subieron las escaleras pasaron por su habitación Shikamaru la conocía bien cuantas veces estuvieron ahí de niños cuando jugaban demasiado y se quedaba dormido siempre dormía en su habitación Shika recordaba esas escenas de su infancia hasta que Ino lo interrumpió. – Aquí es Shika. – No Dios porque justo al lado de la suya. – Además se me olvido decirte que compartiremos baño del mío la ducha se quemó esta mañana no tuve tiempo de decírselo a mi papá y como la habitación de ellos está bajo llave no puedo entrar al de ellos el baño está dentro de tu habitación espero no te moleste.- Molestarlo nunca, pero eso haría la convivencia más difícil.- Bueno Shikamaru iré a lavar el servicio si? Si acabo temprano vengo a ayudarte no vayas a dejar todas tus cosas en tu maleta acomódalas en el armario que para eso está ahí, si?

-Esta bien, dios cuanto trabajo

-Ahí Shika no te quejes juntos podemos hacerlo divertido -.o – Dijo ella mientras jugaba con un dedo sobre el pecho de este para luego salir corriendo hacia la cocina (si ya se Ino corre mucho xD)

-Y eso qué diablos fue, mejor dejo de pensar en cosas problemáticas y comienzo

-30 minutos después-

-Shika ya habrá terminado? Mejor me cambio me pondré mi pijama e ire a ayudarle mi pijama! Debe ser uno sexi si que si!. – Pensaba la Yanamaka mientras se sacaba el mandil e iba hasta su habitación Shikamaru la escucho entrar.

-DE seguro está cansada, por suerte acaba creo que me cambio. – Diciendo esto Shikamaru se saco la ropa quedando solo en calzoncillos buscando como loco su pijama. – Yo acabo de ordenar esta ropa es completamente imposible que se pierda -.- era que organize los cajanes donde diablos lo deje. – Shikamaru botaba y botaba ropa de pronto lotería. – Te encontré!.

- Shika vine a … - Ino abrió la puerta y encontró a Shikamaru en ropa interior donde se podía ver claramente algo "mas".- Tranquila Ino talvez duerma asi no te asustes o se sentirá incomodo y no le podras mostrar tu manera de dormir. – Se repetia Ino internamente para luego abrir por completo la puerta dejándose ver ella estaba con un bóxer lila y una solera muy escotada con encaje algo suelta pero se podían ver tranquilamente las curvas de la chica.- Veo que no has acabado con la ropa tsk que estabas haciendo Shikamaru!

-Yo… - Ino definitivamente de veía demasiado sexi debería ponerse algo pronto o ella notaria que algo estaba cambiando y no quería ponerla incomoda su reacción era normal tal vez su padre dormía con ropa interior y por eso no se sorprendió- Acomode todo pero me hizo algo de frio y quería usar mi pijama no lo encontraba y por eso quedo asi.

-de seguro pusiste todo como iba saliendo de la maleta no organizaste tu ropa

-tsk… no lo veía necesario.-

-Ve y póntelo en el baño si te sacaras eso. – Dijo apuntando su ropa interior. – Pero si no póntelo aquí no le veo razón a ir al baño Shikamaru solo hizo un gesto afirmativo y se sentó en la cama para comenzar con la parte superior del pijama.

-Siempre tan desordenado Shika mejor comienzo a levantar todo. – Dijo Ino para agacharse a recoger la ropa Shikamaru no pudo evitar girar la cabeza por instinto queriendo ver algo mas- No sé qué hacer contigo- Dijo Ino recogiendo la última prenda y poniéndola encima de la cama para empezarla a doblar.

CONTINUARA_

Esto lo subí especialmente para laura una chica que me cayo súper bien la conoci el domingo gracias a este fic n.n y creo que esta seducción será más larga de lo que esperaba así que lo siento ideas , comentario, recomendaciones, amenazas cualquier cosa se acepta dejen REVIEWS las quero n.n

CHANEKIN hei me los lei pervertida tsk pero los lei desde mi celular y pues no deje reviews pero enseguida me paso y dejo mis reviews pendientes :D gracias por pasarte gracias gracias tkmmmmmm


	3. SEDUCIENDO A SHIKAMARU II

Hola!

Etto ya se ya se me tarde mucho U.u lo siento tratare de actualizar una vez a la semana si? Les parece bien si les parece mucho tiempo avisan si?, en este capi ahí algunos dialogos en los que hablan y piensan a la vez y para evitar confusiones los pensamientos en esos momentos estaran "_pensamientos" _tomenlo en cuenta.

Bueno antes que nada muchas muchas gracias a todas esas personas que me dejaron saber como iba mi historia :D en el próximo capi agradeceremos personalmente si? Solo por esta vez lo agradecere asi de general

Asi que MUCHAS GRACIAS!

Jeje este capi lo volvi a escribir ya que iba a subir uno mas corto pero por que fueron tan lindas conmigo :D lo alargue un poquito más poniendo mas cosas picaras jujuju ¬¬ no se permiten adjetivos calificativos para la autora eso va para ti chanekinn

Ahora si la conti

SEDUCIENDO A SHIKAMARU II

Definitivamente esta semana será muy larga – Pensaba Shikamaru mientras miraba como Ino acomodaba toda su ropa.

Ya esta! Ves lo diferente que se ve todo ordenado? - Dijo Ino orgullosa poniendo los brazos sobre la cintura.

Gracias Ino. – Dijo Shikamaru mientras se paraba por fin de la cama.

Bueno yo creo que mejor me voy a dormir. – Dijo antes de bostezar. – Estoy muy cansada. – Dijo mientras caminaba lentamente a la puerta

Descansa Ino. – Dijo Shikamaru en tono bajo pero Ino lo logro escuchar.

Tu también Shika- Ino salio del cuarto y Shikamaru se recostó en la cama también dispuesto a dormir

EN EL CUARTO DE INO-

Shika esta semana caerás en mis redes quieras o no, o dejo de llamarme Ino Yamanaka!. – SE dijo Ino apretando los puños. – Mamá dijo que la mejor forma de conquistar a un hombre es conquistar a su estomago ….. – Ino mantuvo silencio dejando al final salir un suspiro. – Pero yo soy capaz de quemar hasta el agua T_T, pero no me rendiré mañana preparare el desayuno y Shikamaru Nara me pedira de rodillas que sea su novia.

-IMAGINACIÓN DE INO-

La cocina esta llena de manjares de todas las clases Ino esta parada con un mandil sosteniendo un gran cucharon.

Te gusto Shikamaru.

Me encanto, todo esta delicioso.

Me alegro que te haya gustado es que yo queria decirte algo. – Antes de que termine Shikamaru se para de su silla y se arrodilla sosteniendole la mano libre

Yo primero Ino me dejas?

Si, claro sigue

Ino, después de haber probado estos manjares me he dado cuenta que no puedo vivir un dia sin comerlos lo que quiere decir que no puedo vivir ni un solo dia sin ti Ino tu….

-SALIENDO DE LA IMAGINACION DE INO-

Si Shikamaru si si si!.- Gritaba Ino eufórica recostada sobre su cama y dando pequeñas casi completas de un lado para otro.

EN EL CUARTO DE SHIKAMARU-

Me pregunto que es lo peor que me puede hacer Inoichi, Shikamaru deja de pensar estupideces lo peor no seria Inoichi sino un rechazo de Ino, si ella me rechaza nuestra amistad no podrá continuar, no podré estar cerca de ella, no volveré a sentir su dulce aroma a flores, no podré disfrutar de los gritos, ni de sus intentos por cocinar, cocinar cocinar… - Shikamaru estaba siendo vencido por Morfeo pero esa palabra significaba peligro. – COCINA! COCINAR! INO! NOOO! Con lo testadura que es esa mujer de seguro se le dará por querer ocuparse de todo, mañana tendré que despertarme mas temprano para ganarle la cocina tu si que problemático. – Diciendo esto lanzo un largo y profundo bostezo. – Será mejor que me duerma ahora para poder despertar con energías.

- CUATRO DE LA MAÑANA-

Soy tan mala cocinando que será mejor empezar temprano así podré rehacer cuantas veces me equivoque. – Dijo Ino poniendo un pie fuera de la cama- Pero media hora mas no me hará daño además esta muy oscuro. – Y así se volvió a la cama

-CUATRO Y MEDIA DE LA MAÑANA-

No escucho ruido abajo Ino todavía no se ha levantado mejor yo lo hago y le gano la cocina. – Dijo Shikamaru sentándose en la cama- Pero conociéndola dormirá media hora mas para tener su sueño de belleza completo. – Shika dormido otra vez

No quiero media hora mas. – Adivinen quien es,….. Ino XD

-CINCO DE LA MAÑANA-

-Sueño de belleza

-Sigue oscuro

-CINCO Y TREINTA DE LA MAÑANA-

ZZzzZZzzz

ZzzzZZZZzzzzz

-LA HORA DE LA ESCUELA-

Entra mucha luz que hora es… - Dijo Shikamaru buscando su reloj con mucho desgano viendo asi la hora. – oh! Llegaremos tarde! Ino! Ino! Ino!. – Gritaba Shikamaru mientras se cambiaba las habitaciones no estaban lejanas podia escucharlo de seguro.

Que!, espera un momento por que Shikamaru me esta levantando, y por que hay tanto sol o Dios mio! Shika! Shika!. – Gritaba Ino imitando la misma acción de Shikamaru vistiéndose como podía.

Que pasa Ino estas bien!

Es tarde!

-.- Ya me di cuenta!

Jejeje por eso gritabas!

Eso crees!

¬¬ deja el sarcasmo y apúrate!

Y tu crees que me estoy rascando!

Me refiero al baño! Solo hay uno!

No lo usare!

Cochino!

Me di una ducha cuando te fuiste! Estaba haciendo mucho calor!

Ahh yo tampoco me daré una ducha!

Y a quien decías cochino!

Estaba jugando! .- Diciendo esto Ino salio de su habitación. – Shika estas visible!

Si, si estoy!. – Ino entra a la habitación y jala a Shikamaru al baño para pasarle su cepillo de dientes. – Como ninguno de los dos tiene que bañarse será mas rápido si compartimos el baño.

Como tu digas. – SE lavaron juntos los dientes luego el rostro y se peinaron. – auch! .- Ino al cepillar su larga cola recién hecha le dio un latigaso.

Lo siento es que a veces tiene vida propia jeje

Cortatelo

Que! Con mi pelo no te metas Shika es sagrado. – Ino empezó a golpearlo

Basta Ino. – Ino intensifico los golpes.- basta. – Mas duros

Con mi pelo nadie se mete. – decía mientras seguía golpeando, en eso Shikamaru la sostiene de los brazos y la lleva hacia la pared- me lastimas- Pero Shikamaru solo separa mas sus brazos y acerco su rostro al de ella

A mi también me gusta largo solo bromeaba, estarás tranquila ahora? – Dijo mientras subía la cabeza con lentitud rozando su nariz con la de Ino quedando su rostro sobre el de ella sin dejar de mirar sus ojos. Ino instintivamente se puso de puntillas y

Muy tranquila. – Dijo rozando peligrosamente sus labios para luego safarse del agarre y salir del baño. – Llegaremos tarde!.

Si no hay tiempo de otra ducha. – Pensaba Shikamaru mientras ponía las manos a la nuca.

Tu también te mueres por mi Shikamaru acabo de comprobarlo. – Pensaba Ino sonriente caminando junto a Shikamaru hacia la escuela

Y ahora por que estas tan feliz?. – Aunque no era la única ya que aquel acercamiento los había puesto de buen humor a ambos.

Pienso en que ahora veras todito el día y para torturarte más te iré a buscar en tu oficina en el descanso. – Oh pobre de mi pensaba sarcásticamente Shikamaru el cual disfrutaba del tiempo compartido con la rubia.

Tsk no tienes nada mejor que hacer.

Auch! Eso me habría dolido cualquier otro día pero hoy no, así que intenta algo mejor.

Shika!.- Y llego la mas despreciable de todos XD ( no se si alguna vez vieron sábado gigante así se le canta al chacal)

Buenos días Temari. – Dijo shikamaru retrocediendo algunos pasos ya que sabia que Temari vendría directamente a darle un abrazo

Buenos días yo también estoy sabias?.- Dijo Ino poniéndose entre Shikamaru y Temari.

Como alguien no podría notarlo preciosa. – dijo Kiba que acaba de llegar

Pero que cómodo estamos en "parejas", creo que cada quien con la suya.

PAREJAS!. – Al unísono Shikamaru e Ino que no podían disimular sus celos pero sus gritos quedaron de fondo a la conversación.

Excelente idea, bueno al menos ese shampoo que deja tu pelo hecho trizas no ha afectado a tu cerebro.

JAJAJAJA chistosito mejor entre ya con Ino.

Ven lindura dame tu bolso yo lo llevare.- Dijo Kiba buscando su bolso pero por donde la revisara ella no lo estaba agarrando

No quiero! Además Shikamaru ya lo esta llevando y por orden de mi papá tengo que llegar a la escuela con el así que formen una nueva pareja entre ustedes y adiós!. – Dijo Ino jalando a un Shikamaru atónito por el gesto que ella tuvo.

Apenas pude averiguar que a Ino le gustaba alguien de pelo castaño pensé que era Kiba pero con esto queda claro que no se trata de el, tsk ahora quedo en desventaja ya que no se nada del enemigo- Pensaba Shikamaru mientras era jalado

Que se ha creido Temari Ja! Maldita bruja pero me las pagara en el entrenamiento.

Usar tu cargo para algo tan absurdo como la venganza esta muy pero muy mal Ino _"Kiba no puede evitar estar un día sin estar castigado no seria un abuso del todo"_

¬.¬ no será que la estas defendiendo

No claro que no, pero no quiero que tú te metas en problemas. – Dijo Shikamaru mientras se paraba, por que ya habían llegado a la escuela

"_o.o era de esperarse Shikamaru siempre esta pensando en mi bienestar". – _Ino sonrio entonces dulcemente a Shikamaru.

Y ahora que te pasa. – Dijo Shikamaru sin poder evitar sonrojarse al angelical rostro de Ino.

Nada solo recordé lo mucho que te quiero. – Diciendo esto Ino se cuelga a su cuello en un abrazo y deposita un beso en su mejilla. – Bueno mejor entramos llegaremos tarde, no te olvides que nos iremos juntos.

No lo olvidare, pero ya sabes que no me gusta esperar así que no te tardes

Ouu que carácter bueno por ti -.o acabare temprano los entrenamientos siéntete especial Shikamaru.

Si me siento muy especial. – Dijo Shikamaru en tono sarcástico

-HORA DEL ALMUERZO CHISMES CHISMES -

(Debido a la participación de varios personajes en esta parte podre S= sakura H= hinata T= tenten y nuestra queridísima Ino XD jeje que le voy a hacer su nombre es corto)

S= Ino cerda tramposa! – dijo energética y sujetando del cuello de la camisa a Ino

Ino= no tengo la culpa que hasta el destino este de mi parte

T= ¬.¬ algo tuviste que hacer bruja!

H= O.o yo creo que Ino es muy suertuda nada más, como cuando no estudia el examen se suspende o el maestro se enferma

S= Es la suerte del que no se baña Ino cerda – Dijo para luego soltar a Ino

Ino= U.u ahora que lo dices hoy no me di un baño pero aprovechare la hora de la ducha después del entrenamiento

T= -.-' no era necesario contar eso

H= n.n' es que Ino es muy espontánea.

S= oigan nos estamos saliendo del tema, Ino ya no puede participar ya que tiene una clara ventaja sobre nosotras. – Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos

Ino= que! Oye no me busque eso, además nada tienen que ver las circunstancia tu ni con una suerte como la mía podrías ligarte con Sasuke

S= Ja! Si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar hoy en la mañana ya tendría novio

Ino= asi lo que sepa tu eres la menos adelantada de nosotras ya que Hinata le dio clases a Naruto y Tenten fue a ver a Neji que hiciste tu frentezota!

T= haber separadas - dijo colocándose en medio de las dos fieras que ya se estaban mandando rayitos

H= Ino Sakura no peleen.

N= dejalas Hinata es parte de su naturaleza ser agresivas. ( si N es de Naruto ¬¬ el muy vino a la hora de los chismes) – Apenas tuvo tiempo de terminar antes de salir volando por un super doble golpe.

H= O.O NARUTO!- Hinata sale en busca del cuerpo de su amado

T= en una tarde y Hinata perdio la mitad de su timidez

Ino y S = Si, debemos tener cuidado con ella

T= ja no se crean yo les ganare. – Ino y Sakura estaban a punto de contestar- Y antes que me contradigan mejor nos vamos a nuestros entrenamientos

-DESPUES DEL ENTRENAMIENTO EN LAS DUCHAS-

Si esperas a que todas se vayan Shikamaru esperara demasiado

Es que ya sabes me da algo de pena u.u – Dijo Ino mientras se cubria solo con una toalla

Es irónico tu pidiendo uniformes mas cortos y tienes vergüenza a que te vean desnuda no será que. – Sakura se acerco a Ino y poso su mirada sobre sus pechos. – Son falsos!

Que! Ya quisieras envidiosa.

Pruébamelo. – Dijo Sakura con una mirada picara.

Te lo probare. – Ino estaba a punto de abrir la toalla pero llego su equipo

Hasta mañana capitana!. – Las chicas se fueron tan rápido como llegaron

Al final lo conseguiste, cerda

U.u creo que ahora si puedo entrar a la ducha. – dijo pero Sakura le agarro del brazo y le jalo la toalla cayendo esta al suelo.

Sakura! .- Grito Ino toda roja

Vamos no es la gran cosa. – Dijo cuando volteo a ver a Ino su cuerpo era perfecto que envidia – Eres hermosa cerda y mira. – Sakura agarra uno de los senos de su amiga. – n.n si son reales, no gastes mucho agua yo me ire suerte con Shikamaru. – Dijo Sakura sacando la mochila

Ino estaba sonrojada por el hecho de estar desnuda y de que que Sakura se haya atrevido a manosearla esa se las iba pagar.

Mejor entro de una vez en la ducha o cogere un resfriado además no hay nadie.- Ino fue entonces directo a la ducha cuando escucho el ruido de un seguro

Gracias Kankuro. – Dijo Temari a su hermano que acababa de cerrar llave la puerta del baño.

Solo que nadie lo sepa Temari. – Diciendo esto Kankuro se despide

Que habrá sido ese ruido ojala que no haya entrado nadie. – Pensaba Ino mientras seguía con su baño

Esta es tan distraída que no se dio cuenta, desearía quedarme a ver bueno a escuchar como se altera pero a Shikamaru no le gusta esperar. – Temari salio entonces corriendo a encontrarse con el

Bueno creo que he quedado lo suficiente limpia mejor me apuro. – Ino cerro la llave de la ducha y se dispuso a salir pero al llegar a la puerta. – Pero que diablos. – Estiraba golpeaba jaloneaba todo sin ningún efecto. – Diablos! Esto me lo hicieron a propósito y tengo una idea de quien fue. MALDITA ZORRA! TEMARI! HABRE!

Puerta principal

tsk le dije a esa mujer que no me gusta esperar.

Que esperabas de Ino ella siempre así de desconsiderada. – Le dijo la rubia mientras le tocaba el hombro para lograr contacto visual

Ya sabes que no me gusta que hables así

Si lo se Ino es tu mejor amiga, perdón Shikamaru, pero no crees que ya esperaste demasiado?

"_Nunca es demasiado cuando se trata de Ino" _Tal vez….

Ves! Entonces por que mejor no nos vamos juntos. – Dijo Temari para luego colocarse delante de el y empezar a jugar con sus dedos en su pecho.

Acabo de recordar que no ordene algunos papeles, será en otra oportunidad Temari. – Dijo Shikamaru mientras quitaba los dedos de Temari

Si quieres te ayudo – ( ¬¬ ofrecida no lo creen?)

No Temari estos papeles no los puede ver ningún estudiante

Mañana entonces?

Te avisare si

Esta bien….. – Temari se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y se fue

Cada día Temari es mas rara, pero mejor a buscar a Ino debe estar en la ducha.- Shikamaru entonces se dirigio a las duchas mientras mas se acerca escucha mucho bullicio

AYUDA! AYUDA!- Gritaba una rubia desesperada adentro.

Ino! Dios que no sea lo que estoy pensando ( shika estaba pensando en una violación ¬¬ tsk el que se imagina lo peor) – Shikamaru empezo a correr habrio con una patada la puerta pero todo estaba vacio – INO!

SHIKA! GRACIAS A DIOS ESTOY EN LA DUCHA. – Shikamaru entonces se dirigió a la puerta que conectaba a los casilleros con las duchas trato de abrir la puerta pero no se abría.

NO SE HABRE!

NO ME DIGAS! POR QUE CREES TU QUE PEDIA AYUDA SI LA PUERTA SE ABRIERA YA HUBIERA IDO CONTIGO

TRANQUILA MUJER! Y ALEJATE DE LA PUERTA

ESPERA! SI LA ROMPES TE METERAS EN PROBLEMAS

TE OLVIDAS QUE SOY EL PRESIDENTE Y NO PASARA NADA INO…. TU VOS ESTA RARA ESTUVISTE LLORANDO?

UN POQUITO QUE QUERIAS ME ENCERRARON EN EL BAÑO Y NADIE LLEGABA

INO…YO SIEMPRE VOY A LLEGAR AUNQUE ESTA VEZ ME TARDE LA SIGUIENTE NO SERA ASI MEJOR RETROCEDE.- Diciendo esto Shikamaru tumbo la puerta Ino en cuanto lo vio se lanzo a sus brazos

Gracias, gracias Shika estaba muy asustada.- Decía mientras se abraza con mas fuerza a Shikamaru pero este no emitía respuesta – Shika?- Dijo mirándolo al rostro que estaba de un color rojo incandescente le preocupo el estado y toco su rostro y si efectivamente estaba que quemaba

Yo siempre estaré ahí para ti Ino. – Ino había olvidado como estaba pero Shikamaru tenia que tocar lo menos posible.

Estas bien?- Ino se separo un poco del cuerpo de su amigo mala idea ya que antes con el contacto Shikamaru no la había visto desnuda solo sentido con esto Shikamaru empezó con una hemorragia. – Shika! Espera traeré el botiquín- Ino corrió hacia el botiquín pero noto que le pasaba una brisa increíble fue ahí donde se percato de que estaba desnuda y al volver donde Shikamaru ya estaba cubierta con una toalla claro que esta solo cubría lo esencial. – Aquí esta Shika. – Dijo mientras le ponía algodones en la nariz

Gracias Ino."_de seguro piensas que soy un pervertido" –_ Pensaba Shika sentado en el suelo mientras Ino estaba en cuatro patas delante de el maldita diminuta toalla, no cubría mucho a Ino y en su mente ella seguía desnuda.

De nada Shikamaru, además yo tengo la culpa. _"dios que pena me vio desnuda ajj seguro se percato de mi horrible lunar pero no tiene que verme débil no señor, además le sangro la nariz eso es signo de sobre-excitación o algo así, dios, dios excite a Shikamaru, es raro esa palabra nunca me ha gustado pero cuando se que fue a el me hace tan feliz"_ Creo que hasta el gran Shikamaru Nara me encuentra atractiva. – Dijo algo altanera acercándose al rostro de Shikamaru.

No creo que… - Decia Shikamaru mientras se acercaba a mas a su rostro

Que no crees. . – Ino en forma coqueta ahora sus labios se rozaban

Exista alguien que . – Shikamaru no pudo controlar mas las ganas y la beso no fue nada cuidadoso ya que estaba algo excitado, Ino quedo perpleja pero después empezó a disfrutarlo fue ahí donde Shikamaru tomo el control y quedo encima de ella mientras ella yacía recostada en el suelo, Shikamaru se perdió de la realidad en ese momento solo le importo que era correspondido, Ino se sostuvo entonces de su cuello acercando mas sus cuerpos, Shikamaru flexiono sus brazos para dejar que cumpla su cometido, Ino entonces doblo una de sus piernas no totalmente ya que instintivamente esta solo quería tener contacto con el órgano de Shikamaru, El sintió el leve roce el lanzo un quejido que hizo que separaran su beso que los dos abrieran sus ojos como platos dándose cuenta que de un momento de ser los mejores habían pasado a casi hacerlo Shikamaru no dijo nada solo se paro y salio. – Te esperare afuera. – Ino estaba muy confundida que acaso solo había sido un rato de lujuria, Shikamaru no sentía por ella nada mas que atracción física, eso la entristecía

No me rendiré Shika si ahora solo es eso, yo cambiare y sentirás todo, todo por mí. – Dijo Ino para luego salir y encontrarse con un Shikamaru apoyado en la pared fumando. – Sabes que eso esta prohibido. – Ino le quito el cigarrillo y lo boto a la basura para luego tomar su mano y caminar juntos.

" _que pasa por tu cabeza Ino, te quiero pero con esto tu imagen de mi se hade haber desvanecido y esa sonrisa que me muestras debe ser una mascara"_

Llegaron a casa de Ino, la primera conducta de Shikamaru fue evitarla alejarse de ella, pero parecía que ella hacia todo lo contrario fue entonces que el día transcurrió con sonrojo de parte de los dos cuando sus miradas se cruzaban, o sus manos acaban juntas, en la escuela ese día no había sido diferente a como había sido en casa pero en la escuela Shikamaru no se separaba de Ino, y cuando el tuvo que ocuparse de sus labores presidenciales Ino solo se sentó al lado suyo sin emitir ningún sonido.

-DESPUES DE LA ESCUELA CAMINO A LA CASA DE INO-

Por que tenemos que espiarlos. – Decía Kiba mientras se apoyaba al poste

Por que algo me huele muy mal se la pasaron todo el día juntos

Pero siempre se van juntos

Vamos que acaso quieres que Shikamaru Nara te gane el corazón de Ino!

Sinceramente creo que ya lo hizo.

Y no piensas hacer nada!

No soy un mal perdedor. – Dijo Poniendo las manos a los bolsillos haciendo una mueca de tranquilidad.

Que estas tratando de decir!

Temari mira, yo se que físicamente supero a Shikamaru pero Ino esta loquita por el, desde que nació, creo que es por la inteligencia que lo quiere es la única explicación que le encuentro.

No entiendo tu punto

Que bueno sin ofenderte eres una mujer atractiva pero…, Ino es rubia igual que tu pero a diferencia su pelo esta mejor cuidado, tus ojos son marrones los de ella azules, tú tienes cintura pero ella tiene una cinturita, además de unos pechos y un culo….. – Kiba perdido en pensamientos lujuriosos

Entonces ella es mucho mejor que yo?

Exacto acepta tu derrota encontraras a otra persona.

Me niego!. – En eso Kiba lo único que hace es pararse y caminar lentamente

Lo intente.

Ja! Ino mejor que yo ya quisiera. – Dijo mientras se disponía de nuevo a mirar - Ya llegaron a casa de Ino…. Por que shikamaru esta entrando también….. de seguro tiene que darle clases a la tonta esta.

-CINCO HORAS DESPUES-

Ya es muy tarde por que no sale.- En eso se abre la puerta de la casa de Ino.- Por fin. – Y sale un Shikamaru para botar la basura.

Shika ya lave los platos me iré a dormir!. – Temari Pudo escuchar claramente el grito de la otra rubia.

Esta bien yo también iré en un momento. – Eso también lo escucho claramente

Que diablos!.- Grito Temari logrando la atención de Shikamaru que se había puesto a mirar el estrellado cielo.

Temari?.- O no pensaba Temari

Si soy yo. – Dijo saliendo poco a poco de su escondite.

Que haces aquí?.- Temari solo se acerco mas a el

Yo…. Quería hablar con Ino de los uniformes.

Vienes de tu casa?

Si, asi es

Y por que sigues con el uniforme?- malditasea se había olvidado de su uniforme

Yo… no tuve tiempo de cambiarme.

No mientas Temari, no soy tan tonto como parezco, solo quería probar si te atreverías a decirme la verdad se que estuviste ahí todo el tiempo y que hace exactamente cinco horas de fue Kiba.

Entonces dime por que!

Por que? Por que, que

Por que estas en la casa de Ino

Inoichi me dejo a cargo de Ino y la tengo que cuidar por eso es que estoy tan pendiente de los alrededores de la casa es por eso que me di cuenta de tu presencia.

Eso quiere decir que no es por que sientas algo por Ino

Te equivocas eso quiere decir que Ino se ha convertido en mi prioridad, prioridad que debo proteger y yo se que tu y ella tienen sus diferencias por eso te agradecería que no crees más problemas esta

Temari no podía creer lo que escuchaba como se atrevía la estaba amenazando.

Y si lo vuelvo a ocasionar que!

Perderás todos mis respetos y veré la forma de lastimarte a ti. – Si eso era una amenaza.

Yo no te reconozco

Yo tampoco

Ella, cambias por estar con ella

Tu cambias por guardarle rencor

Yo no le guardo rencor!

No te mientas Temari

Tu no te mientas! Tu piensas que ella te quiere alucina! Ella es una porrista es superficial tiene los ojos puesto en Sasuke Uchiha y Neji Hyuga estrellas igual que ella estrellas con las que se ve a diario, léete el periódico escolar Nara ahí salen los tres con un encabezado que dice a quien escogerá?

Aunque no sea correspondido….

La seguirás queriendo? Que tierno eres Nara pero eso dices ahora que no la tienes que con nadie pero yo no he olvidado como se alejan cuando ella tiene novio, aunque no fueron muchos tu te morías por dentro

Calla!

No me callo! Yo te ofrezco mi cariño, sabiendo que no me quieres sabiendo que mientras estés conmigo pensaras en ella

No lo quiero! Temari- Pero Temari no lo dejo terminar y lo beso.

Shika te olvidaste de esta…. – Ino agacho la mirada. – Lo siento no quería interrumpir.

No interrumpes nada ya me iba, piénsalo shikamaru – Diciendo estoy Temari se aleja.

Ino. – Ino se dio la vuelta y entro a la casa. – Ino lo que viste

Se lo que vi. no hace falta explicarlo soy grandecita se de esas cosas es tu costumbre besar no? – Dijo Ino mientras se disponía a subir las gradas en eso le llega un mensaje al celular. – Que rápida me alegro por ti amiga creo que perdí.- Pensó Ino al leer el mensaje

No, no lo entiendes

Entiendo vi un BESO! Te BESABAS con TEMARI

NO ME BESABA ELLA ME BESO

Pobre de ti te forzaron a dar un BESO

No seas sarcástica Ino

Perdona no estoy de humor y no se por que. – Claro que lo sabia tanto ella como shikamaru

Yo no quiero a TEMARI!. –Dijo el Haciendo que Ino lo mirara al rostros sujetándola de los hombros

A no?

No siento nada por ella

Y vas dando besos a personas que no quieres? , no contestes ya se la respuesta por eso me besaste

Ino!. – Dijo Sacudiendola. – Ino perdóname si lo que voy a decir arruina todos los años de nuestra amistad

Te gusta Temari!

No!

Entonces?

Me he enamorado de la chica más hermosa de toda la escuela.. – Dijo aflojando un poco el agarra y acercándose al rostro de la rubia

Genial! Y tuve el gusto de conocerla. – Dijo para después guardar silencio por la cercanía de los rostros

Si es muy cercana a ti. – Se acercaba mas a ella

Maldita ¡! – decía ella mientras también se acercaba

No la maldigas. – Dijo para luego besarla. Fue corto, fugaz, dulce, puro muy opuesto al que ocurrió en los casilleros

Por que no se me ocurrió quien mas hermosa que yo.

ES que a veces no ves lo obvio

Y que es lo que arruinaría nuestra amistad? .- Dijo para volver a besarlo esta vez un poco mas largo

Si no me hubieras correspondido esto la hubiera arruinado.

Shika tonto. – Otro beso esta vez este ocasiono que Ino quedara aprisiona contra la pared con los brazos en el cuello de Shikamaru. – Toda la escuela sabe que tu me gustas

E? es enserio?

Si, no soy buena para guardar secretos jeje- Abrazo con todas sus fuerzas a Shikamaru.

Ino… - susurro al oído- Quieres ser mi novia?

Si, pero espera que mando un mensajito no vaya a ser que me quede ultima. – Dijo para luego sacar el celular y escribir su mensaje y mandarlo

Que mandas?

Luego te digo, ahora dame un beso necesito una foto. – Lo beso y saco la foto para mandarla también. – Shika cuando vuelva mi papá se lo diremos verdad?

O.o tan pronto

¬.¬ cuanto pensabas esperar

O.O una semana aparte de esta es que puede pensar que me aproveche de ti o algo así

Si tienes razón

Ñam ñam lo acabe jeje tenia mas ideas pero ñam es que no pueden ser dios están en bachillerato la siguiente en la universidad y así pondré todas mis ideitas si? mientras pues contentitos por eso los siguientes dos capis serán NARUHINA o talvez continuemos con SHIKAINO todo depende de los reviews n.n espero que me dejen lindos reviews gracias, gracias la siguiente saludo a todos independientemente si comprendan si si.


	4. SEDUCIENDO A NARUTO

Hola etto ya se ya se T_T creo que ya me disculpe anteriormente T_T pero otra vez les pido mi mas sincera disculpa es que ... dejen que se los explique aunque se que no tengo excusa. Yo esa fecha salia de vacaciones de la U y consegui un trabajo de medio tiempo atendiendo un NET pero al final resulto que la chica que me tenia que dar su lugar no se queria ir y yo termine sin trabajo y a mi ma no le gusta el inter y pues como resultado esto lo siento!

Pero aqui la conti NARUHINA sera Hinata la que gano la apuesta? n.n eso veremos

COSQUISTANDO A NARUTO

Despues de la agotadora practica de futbol todos se habian dado su ducha respectiva y se preparaban para marcharse a casa

Hinata... solo verla te llena de Paz, Sakura gracias! pasare toda la tarde con la linda, tierna y sex... - Decia Naruto en voz algo alta hasta que le recorrio un escalofria por todo el cuerpo.

Tu... estabas hablando de mi Prima?- Dijo un Neji bastante molesto (molesto se queda corto con lo que el sentia)

Yo...- Naruto no sabia como responderle sabia que los celos de Neji hacia Hinata habian sido los responsables de que solo los mas valientes de sus pretendientes se le declararan por que con el resto... pues todos sabemos lo fuerte que es Neji

Que ibas a decir al final? - Dijo Neji indignado por imaginarse la terminación del abjetivo que iba a usar el rubio.

Yo... que Hinata es un sexñorita muy buena es que se me trabo la lengua creo que el entrenamiento nos deja muy agotados no crees?.- Dijo Naruto ya un poco mas tranquilo, pero...cuando escucho el sonido de su cabeza contra el casillero se dio cuenta que no habia razon para estarlo

Escuchame Naruto! y escucha muy bien por que solo te lo dire una vez!. - Dijo mientras sacudia a Naruto. - Si por tu culpa mi prima se llega a sentir un poco, mejor dicho un poquisimo, no mejor una nada triste por tu culpa... yo me ocupare de hacer tu existencia miserable.

Jejeje

No dije ningun chiste o eso te parecio?.- Auch otra vez contra el casillero

Chiste no ninguno, lo que dijiste es muy serio y no quiero mi vida miserable... - Neji lo iba soltando - "_u.u de la que me salve_"- Pensaba Naruto

Hoy tengo entrenamiento... - Decia Neji mientras se giraba

" _Genial no estara en casa_"- Pensaba Naruto recostado sobre su casillero.

Pero en vista de la situación tendre que reportarme enfermo.

" _T_T si estara en casa_"

Nos vemos en mi casa Naruto ¬ ¬ te estare vigilando. - Diciendo esto Neji salio de los casilleros.

JAJAAJAJA! solo a ti baka se te ocurre gustar de Hinata Hyuga – Dijo Sasuke, habia escuchado todo detraz de los casilleros.

Tu... tu... Tu! estabas aqui todo el tiempo ! que clase de amigo eres T_T podria haber muerto!.

Vamos baka no exageres Neji es inteligente matarte aqui hubiera sido muy sospechoso

T_T

Ya deja de llorar y mejor piensa que haras esta tarde. Bueno la verdadera pregunta es si eres un Baka inteligente o un ...

Baka valiente si eso soy Neji no me asusta yo ire !. - Dijo Naruto levantando un puño con entusiasmo.

Yo diria el Baka mas ... ajj pero bien dice el dicho el miedo no anda en burro. - Decia Sasuke detraz de su emocionado amigo sobandose la cabeza.

Ey que has dicho?

Yo ... olvidalo vamonos- Sasuke se disponia a salir con Naruto cuando recibio un abrazo en la cintura tan fuerte que lo tumbo al suelo.

Sasuke! vamonos juntos me lo prometiste, vamos! vamos! vamos! .- Gritaba Karin

Ves no es dificil gustar de Hinata ella es silenciosa. - Dijo Naruto en vos baja pero la mirada matadora de Karin le indico que no fue lo suficiente.

Sasuke por que eres amigo de este Baka!, vamos! vamos! vamos!.- Jalandolo ahora del brazo

JAJAJAJA! tu y Shikamaru comparten algo sabes que es?

-.- no quiero saber. - Dijo Sasuke pero cuando se dio cuenta Karin estaba en frente de Naruto

Que? .- Pregunto emocionada cualquier dato de los gustos de Sasuke era una ventaja sobre Sakura.

Bueno a los dos les gusta una porrista y...-

"Una porrista lo habia intentado un millon de veces pero esa habilidad no se le daba"

Tienen una admiradora maniatica! . - Plop de parte de Karin iba a matar a Naruto por ese comentario pero era tarde el ya habia huido.

" Naruto tiene razon" .- Pensaba Sasuke

( esta escena se continuara cuando sea el tiempo de Sasusaku por ahora vamos con Naruto)

"Corre corre corre, Espera espera el coliceo Hinata! estara en su práctica? hechare un vistazo jujuju" - Pensaba Naruto mientras habria la puerta cuidadosamente los del equipo de gimnacia estaban eligiendo su uniforme.

De nuevo les agradezco por nombrarme su capitana. - Decia Tenten que estaba al frente al lado de Hinata que estaba con una bata

" Ahi esta tan linda como siempre"

Por mucho tiempo las porristas se han reconocido como las mas "lindas" de la escuela, no es que tenga nada en contra de ellas dos de mis mejores amigas son porristas, pero ya es tiempo que la escuela se de cuenta de que tambien las gimnastas somos hermosas!. - Dijo Tenten lenvantando su puño

Si!- Dijieron al unisono las chicas del club

Es por eso que lo primero que hare como capitana sera cambiar nuestros uniformes!

Si!

" Esto siento que sera bueno"- Pensaba Naruto mientras se acercaba mas a la puerta entreabierta

Aqui.- Dijo Tenten dando la vuelta a la pizarra con un modelo del antiguo uniforme – Como ven utilizamos enterizos eso no cambiara pero por ejemplo nuestros enterizos parecen pijamas asi que ahora usaremos pantis y por lo tanto sera como un traje de baño con respecto a la parte superior mantendremos las mangas por que usaremos guantes largos nuestros hombros ahora seran descubiertos y al igual que el ombligo y los costados de la cintura dejando ver nuestra perfecta figura...

"Dios Hinata ya no sera la sexi Hinata sera la sexi-sexi-sexi-sexi-Hinata."

El escote sera generoso..

"dios!"

Yo creo... - Dijo Hinata muy tiernamente.

Hinata a las chicas les gusta vamos! y ya estas vestida asi. - Diciendo esto le abrio con rapidez la bata a Hinata, Hinata intento taparse algo con sus manos pero eran tan pequeñas y delicadas que no cubrian mucho.

" Hinata..."- Era tarde Naruto se dio un porraso contra el suelo y le salia mucha sangre de la Nariz cuando logro recuperarse se incorporo y volvio a ver mala idea

Vamos Hinata ademas tu tienes tanto para mostrar. - Diciendo esto Tenten le apreto con fuerza los dos senos juntandolos mas lo que provoco otra explocion hormonal de parte de Naruto.

Ahh... Tenten me lastimas ahh.. - Otra explocion hormonal mas de parte de Naruto pero esta vez quedo completamente inconciente y fue hacia adelante lo que provoco muchos gritos de parte de las chicas.

Naruto!. - Dijo Hinata para despues correr donde el y ver que tenia.

Ven! solo una de nosotras provoco eso se imaginan todas! este año las porristas tendran competencia!. - Decia Tenten que continuaba en el podio.

Estas bien Naruto? - Decia Hinata mientras sostenia su cabeza Naruto abrio los ojos pero apenas la vio recordo la escena con Tenten vio sus senos se imagino tocandolos y a ella haciendo ese sonido y de nuevo Naruto inconciente.

Hinata no creo que asi vestida ayudes mucho. - Dijo Tenten algo burlona provocando un sonrojo total en Hinata y otra desmayada.

En la enfermeria

Muchas gracias por no avisarle a mi primo el suele exagerar estas cosas T.T- Decia Hinata a la enfermera Hinata ya estaba con el uniforme de la escuela.

Yo creo que lo que tu querias que el vea era tu lindo uniforme.

Que! T_T tal vez...

Puedes estrar tranquila yo no dire nada

Gracias, muchas gracias

Mejor ve a ver como esta Naruto, y la proxima usa con sabiduria esta arma mortal. - Dijo la enfermera devolviendole su uniforme, Hinata se sonrojo pero lo tomo para luego ir a ver a Naruto el ya estaba despierto, pero apenas la vio acercarse cerro los ojos

"Hinata debe pensar que soy un maldito pervertido arruine todo antes de que comenzara"- Pensaba Naruto cuando sintio la calidez de la mano de Hinata.

Lo arruine antes de que enpezara verdad Naruto? No me siento comoda con ese uniforme sabes? todo fue idea de Tenten T_T y ahora no querras ir a mi casa verdad?

" Yo iria contigo donde sea Hinata". - Pensaba Naruto mientras disfrutaba de las caricias la enfermera veia todo desde la puerta y sonreia por que ella sabia que Naruto estaba despierto.

Naruto... tu .. me... - Naruto dejo de respirar

Naruto deja de hacerte a los dormidos!. - Grito la enfermera no podia dejar que Hinata se le declarara no se lo haria tan facil a Naruto.

Yo no me hago a los dormidos!.- Dijo Naruto sentandose ( es muy inteligente no creen?)

Yo... yo... - hinata desmayada

Por aprovechado! Traere alcohol no esta completamente inconciente. - Dijo la enfermera

Despues del alcohol

Hinata ya estas bien?

Si estoy bien...- Dijo mientras se sentaba en la camilla

Hinata te parece si nos vamos juntos? queria ir a cambiarme pero creo que los dos estamos algo "delicados" asi nos podemos cuidar el uno al otro en el camino.- Decia Naruto mientras se sobaba la cabeza que estaba agachada

Yo... yo... - Hinata se paro pero puso un pie mal y casi se cae, Naruto reacciono y la agarro.

Yo te cuidare. - Dijo abrazandole

Llegaremos tarde. - Dijo apenas Hinata le agradaba estar asi pero si llegaba y Neji ya no estaba en casa tendria problemas.

Si tienes razon vamos. - diciendo esto ambos salieron Naruto cargo con los dos bolsos y Hinata soreia al lado de el no se hablaron todo el camino a la casa de Neji pero los dos tenian una tonta sonrisa en el rostro y con eso bastaba. Hinata abrio la puerta invito a entrar a Naruto y lo llevo hasta la sala

Esperame aqui por favor enseguida bajo los libros que necesitamos y unas hojas para que mientras estudiamos hagamos el practico

Que hay tarea?

Asi es..

cuando la dejo?

Ayer

T_T

n.n no te preocupes te prometo que la terminaremos esta tarde. - Dijo Hinata para despues subir las escaleras

Te estare esperando... "Escalofrio Neji, dios me olvide de el"

Era necesario venir tan temprano?

Hola Neji, esto es que asi acabamos tambien temprano no te parece?

¬.¬ mas vale que sea por eso.

Por que mas seria?

Con Hinata -

Esa es la voz de Neji que alivio pense que era tarde – Dijo para luego ver el reloj y si Neji hace cinco minutos que el no debia estar en casa el era muy puntual con su entrenamiento el Rodo de su familia era muy estricto. - Neji llegaras tarde! .- Grito no muy alto pero Neji la escucho.

No me siento bien ya le dije a tu padre que hoy no iria.

" T_T Neji lo hizo aproposito" - Pensaba Hinata mientras se tiraba a la cama.

Yo no dejaria que Neji me arruine los planes, tengo novio y el no lo sabe – Dijo Hanabi apoyada en la puerta

Que tu que! Eres una niña!- Dijo Hinata parandose mirando a su "pequeña" hermana.

Vamos quieres que te ayude si o no?

Yo... bueno u.u

Ahi hermana eres tan complicada, tienes su misma edad yo manejaria mejor todo esto

No me hables asi...

XD ves por eso nadie te respeta

Hanabi!

Bueno no te enojes llama a Tenten y veras como se calma Neji

Tenten! cierto ella queria venir pero vendria mas tarde le haria feliz estar temprano.

Gracias Hanabi eres un genio-Se agradecia Hanabi su gran idea- no de nada Hinata solo cubreme cuando quiera tener sexo

que!

estaba jugando tranquila, bueno tengo practica se futbol, abajo el machismo-Grito Hanabi para luego salir del cuarto de Hinata

esta niña cada vez me asusta mas, pero mejor llamo a Tenten.

Hola ? Tenten

si llamas a mi numero es logico que yo conteste no crees? - ( lo siento es que siempre me he preguntado por que la gente hace eso u.u)

e si, tienes razon, Tenten Neji se quedara todo el dia en casa por que no vienes si?

Te recuerdo que estamos en guerra

que! y eso cuando paso...

No en una guerra literal tonta, pero tu quieres que vaya para que te puedas quedar a solas con Naruto, ei mucho ojito con mostrarle de nuevo el uniforme

yo nunca... nunca... - Hinata ya se habia convertido en un tomate

tranquila estaba jugando mira llego de media hora si? te acuerdas que te preste unas cintas para la ultima presentacion del año pasado vendre a recogerlas ese sera el pretexto perfecto.

O.o asi Neji no sospechara nada

Exacto bueno mejor me cambio a algo mas sexi, veamos si puedo lograr que tu primo se desmaye, hasta mas rato. - Diciendo esto Tenten colgo el telefono, Hinata agarro los libros, hojas, marcadores y lapiceras de colores para hacer mas presentable el trabajo bajo y encontro a Neji y Naruto sentados juntos se notaba que Naruto estaba algo tenso.

Ya traje los libros y algunas hojas ven Naruto, en el estudio estaremos mas comodos.

Si Hinata enseguida te sigo. - Naruto voltio a ver a Neji y este le miro con signo de aprobacion se sintio un poco mas tranquilo pero ya cuando estaba cruzando la puerta al lado de Hinata.

Que haran? - Pregunto un serio Neji

El trabajo de matemáticas.- Dijo Naruto para voltear a ver el rostro de Hinata que se habia oscurecido un poco

Pero ese trabajo lo hicimos el mismo dia que nos lo dieron, o no Hinata? por que no se lo prestas de todos modos lo que mejor el hace es copiar. - Naruto apreto el puño habia oido que Neji era muy cruel con los pretendientes de Hinata pero nunca se le habia ocurrido que podia ser tan cruel parecia otra persona se suponia que eran amigos no los mejores pero si amigos.

No es cierto... Naruto tiene todas las ganas de aprender y yo le voy a ayudar por que yo se que el es muy listo n.n.- Dijo Hinata para sonseirle al final a Naruto

T_T de verdad crees eso de mi?

Asi es n.n – aurita de amor rodeandoles y un Neji con aura gris al fondo

pues por TI aprobare Matematicas, me esforzare por que la linda Hinata confia en mi. - dijo Naruto logrando que las palabras TI y LINDA retumben en Hinata logrando una felicidad inimaginable, y un Neji molesto pero como ya habia visto que atacarlo delante de Hinata solo provocaba ese tipo de cosas asi que se contuvo.

Vamos entonces. - Hinata siguio caminando con Naruto al lado

Los acompaño no creo molestar ademas queria leer un poco .- dijo Neji provocando que el aura de amor se cayera lo cual lo satisfajo por completo.

En el estudio pues Hinata le enseñaba con todo esmero a Naruto mientras resolvian el practico y Naruto ponia todo de su parte para aprender, pero cuando por accidente cruzaban miradas o se tocaban se quedaban viendose como tontos, lo cual no pasaba desapercibido por Neji y cada vez que esto pasaba el tosia lo que hacia reaccionar a Naruto y Hinata para que continuaran con lo que verdad vinieron a hacer hasta que el timbre sono y Hinata ya se imaginaba quien era.

Yo ire – dijo Neji parandose y dejando marcada la hoja donde habia quedado en su libro. - Pero no crean que me tardare ¬..¬

Ni siquiera lo pensamos U.u

Neji bajo abrio la puerta.

Hinata vine por mis cint... "Neji kiaaa que alegria verte pero no pense que iba a ser tan pronto".

"Tenten pero que suerte"Tenten, Hinata esta en el estudio ven pasa. - Dijo Neji invitandola a pasar.

Gracias – No importaba cuantas veces habia ido a la casa de Hinata siempre se quedaba atonita con lo hermosa que era. - El candelero es nuevo no?

La verdad es todo lo contrario es el mas antiguo que tiene la familia pero esta siendo arreglado por eso no lo habias visto.

Eso quiere decir que es muy fragil

Bueno segun mi tío ese candelero a dejado a muchos Hyugas inconcientes por que se cae cuando ...

Cuando que?

-LO SIENTO ES QUE ME DI CUENTA QUE ESTA PARTE ES NEJITEN XD ASI QUE QUEDA SENSURADA HASTA QUE LES LLEGUE SU TURNO SI?-

Neji hace un buen rato que se fue no crees?

U.u se habra cansado de espiarnos

jejeje

No.. yo digo – Hinata se puso muy nerviosa habia dicho algo muy inapropiado

eres muy graciosa Hinata, guau... - Dijo Naruto para luego soltar un suspiro, cruzar los brazos poniendolos detras de la cabeza, balanciandose en su silla, y cerrando los ojos

guau?

Si Guau...Hinata como le haces?

Como le hago?

si es que eres perfecta. - Este comentario provoco que Hinata se sonrojara totalmente. - Eres lista, atletica, gentil, y aunque heredera de una gran fortuna eres humilde, no tienes enemigos, eres bonita y lo que te faltaba eres graciosa. - Decia Naruto el no verla cuando decia todo eso le daba un poco mas de valor para abrirse con ella.

"Naruto me ha dicho muchas cosas lindas yo tambien puedo yo tambien puedo" Naruto tu ...- Hinata no pudo continuar su frase ya que llego el mayordomo ( ¬..¬ donde estaria para abrir la puerta XD misterios de la vida)

Señorita ya es hora del té ya puse la mesa, por favor siganme el señorito Neji y su amiga Tenten los estan esperando.

" ¬..¬ con que por eso no venia Neji tsk! el podia darselas de don Juan y el no podia mirar a su prima"Vamos Hinata n.n – Diciendo lo ultimo Naruto se levanto y ayudo cortesmente a que Hinata lo hiciera

"gracias Tenten" Vamos n.n

En la mesa con muchos pastelitos y variedad de cosas para comer y tomar estaban sentados los cuatro en una mesa pequeña de esas redondas de jardin solo para cuatro para que se sintieran mas agustos ya que la mesa del comedor era tan larga que parecia que comias solo.

Tenten por que no me dijiste que estabas aqui?

E yo jeje vine a buscarte pero me quede hablando del candelabro y pues despues paso el accidente. - Neji estaba con una bendita en la cabeza

No se escucho nada en el estudio. " por que de haberse escuchado hubiera disfruta viendote inconciente" - Pensaba Naruto mientras se reia para el solo

¬..¬ se lo que piensas y no lo escuchaste por que la casa es grande y el estudio es libre de sonido para que nos podamos concentrar mejor.

Pero Neji ya estas bien verdad? - Dijo Hinata mientras le tocaba la herida a Neji

Claro que esta bien yo lo cuide! " U.U aunque yo fui la culpable de que cayara el candelabro"

Entonces Tenten es buena enfermera Neji. - Dijo Naruto dandole unos codazos a Neji

¬..¬ todavia no estamos en paz como para que te tomes las libertades de molestarme. - Dijo Neji mirando con odio a Naruto

Chicos no... - No pudo terminar ya que el mayordomo entro

Señorita tiene llamada de su amiga Ino suena algo emocionada.

Que! no no es posible

No creo que sea tan rapida. - Las chicas tenian muchas dudas pero mas duda tenian los chicos que no tenian ni la menor idea de por que tanta emocion

Le traigo el telefono señorita?

No iremos a contestar a dentro, enseguida volvemos, vamos Hinata. - Diciendo esto Tenten salio jalando a Hinata .

-Bueno sabemos lo que ellas hablaron pero que paso con los chicos en ese momento-

Estan muy emocionadas no crees?

Si, pero cuando se trata de Ino todo puede esperarse

Y tu Neji ya superaste lo de Ino? - Dijo Naruto mirandolo con mirada juguetona

shuushh, callate te pueden escuchar

Veo que sigue siendo tu secretito, que haria Tenten si supiera que antes te pasabas viendo a Ino en las practicas y no presisamente con pensamientos santos.

Te digo que te calles!

bueno Tenten es chica y su furia estaria en contra de Ino destruirias una amistad que mal

Naruto!

Shikamaru, es muy inteligente se les arreglaria para vengarse de ti, recuerda que el sin ser presidente del consejo hizo las faldas mas largas por las cartas que le llegaban a Ino, si supiera que tu las mandabas...

Que quieres! Ademas yo ya supere lo de Ino lo mio era atraccion fisica nada mas, desde que Shikamaru nos confeso que la queria ya no siento nisiquiera eso por ella la veo con otros ojos deja eso

Pero nadie lo sabe, que pasaria si lo supieran, que bien guardas las cosas si no hubiera sido por que yo te vi dejando la carta nunca lo hubiese creido.

Dime que diablos quieres!

quiero que confies en mi Neji, mi intencion no es lastimar a Hinata, yo valoro mucho a tu prima y considero que quien se atreva a hacerle daño nisiquiera merece llamarse escoria, quiero tu confianza Neji, yo te dire todo entiendes? somos amigos perdona por haber recurrido a algo tan bajo, no te preocupes si no confias en mi igual guardare tu secreto

Naruto... - Neji guardo silencio miro a Naruto y movio la cabeza positivamente pero con el rostro serio no queria que el se tomara demasiada confianza diciendo esto ambos se dispusieron a comer en silencio hasta que las chicas llegaron.

Uy pero que calladitos como se nota que estan en el mismo equipo. - Dijo Tenten mientras se volvia a sentar.

Como nos vemos en las practicas todos los dia ya no tenemos de que hablar. No Naruto?

Aha, esto no se si sea correcto preguntar pero volvieron un poco nerviosas paso algo con Ino?

" Sera que a Naruto le atrae de alguna forma Ino por que tanta curiosidad" No...

Lo que pasa es que Ino se quedara sola esta semana y estamos algo preocupadas por ella.

Estara sola? "Shikamaru podria aprovechar esta oportunidad sin Inoichi vigilando por ahi se le pondrian las cosas mas faciles se lo dire apenas vuelva a mi casa". - Pensaba Naruto con una sonrisa tonta en la cara

"por que tanto interez" No...- Hinata cada vez miraba mas preocupada a Naruto

Era obvio su padre ni pagado dejaria sola a su linda flor. - Dijo Neji mientras se recogia un pastelillo

"¬..¬ linda flor te parece linda, mas te vale que no Neji" si verdad?- Tenten le quito el pastelillo a Neji y se lo comio entere eso le dio algo de miedo a Neji

con quien se quedara? "debo tener toda la informacion para ayudar a Shikamaru."

Se quedara con Shikamaru. - Dijo muy tranquila Tenten dejando a un Neji y Naruto muy sorprendidos

" T_T ya no necesita mi ayuda"- Penso Naruto soltando un suspiro de resignación lo que dejo a Hinata muy confundida y algo triste.

Ei, Hinata Naruto terminaron el trabajo?

Ya casi terminamos- Y lanzo otro suspiro para despues disponerse a elegir un pastelito mientras hablaba bajo pero no lo suficiente-T_T yo queria ayudar a Shikamaru y creo que el universo me gano, espero que Shikamaru aproveche para que finalmente Ino sea su novia. - Dijo Naruto mientras se metia a la boca un pastelillo vio los ojos de Tenten y Hinata como platos y se dio cuenta de lo que hizo- Que! no lo pense!

No baka...

Chicas yo se los pido por lo que ustedes mas quieran no le digan nada de esto a Ino, Shikamaru me matara dios debo aprender a guardar secretos por favor, Shikamaru vive enamorado de Ino desde que nacio es su secreto mejor guardado. - Y ojos mas grandes miraban a Naruto – O no lo he hecho de nuevo, por que por que – Decia mientras se golpeaba en la mesa.

Naruto... yo no dire nada n.n – Dijo Hinata mientras lo sostenia de la cabeza para que la mirara.

Gracias Hinata eres tan linda... - Y miraditas de amor sin espacio y tiempo que cuente

cof cof cof si a alguien le importa yo tampoco dire nada " despues de todo si Ino lo sabe ganara la apuesta"

Gracias a ti tambien Tenten.

En otra aprende a cerrar la boca Naruto ¬..¬ no queremos que otra cosa se te escape ¬..¬- Decia Neji mirandolo con desconfianza pensando en lo que pasaria si todos se enteran de su antiguo secreto y del actual ajj por que sus amigos tenian que gustar de ese escandaloso grupo de amigas.

U.U si lo se, lo se, no tengo perdon T_T

Tranquilo Naruto por que no vamos a terminar el trabajo, se esta haciendo tarde.

Si Hinata vamos. - Ambos agradecieron por la comida y se retiraron

Creo que yo tambien me tengo que ir, no hize el trabajo jejeje creo que se me ha olvidado.

Si quieres yo te puedo prestar el mio, despues de todo lo que importa es que ya entiendas el tema y asi ahorraras mas tiempo.

Enserio me lo prestarias?

Claro, ven vamos a mi cuarto. - Se pusieron en camino al cuarto de Neji - NEJITEN XD JAJAJA CREANME ES DIFICIL NO PASARSE DE PAREJA

Si! terminamos!

n.n no demoramos mucho.

Bueno fue el trabajo que menos me costo y todo es gracias a ti linda Hinata

No digas eso... - Hinata rojita

Bueno mejor me voy si Gracias otra vez Hinata.

Te acompaño a la puerta

n.n vamos entonces. - Se dirijieron a la puerta se despidieron y Naruto tomo por sorpresa a Hinata depositando un beso en su frente.

Nos vemos mañana

si... - Hinata cerro cuidadosamente la puerta mientras se acariciaba la frente.

Naruto volviendo a su casa iba saltando muy contento ya que Hinata lo habia rechazado en ningun momento lo cual significaba talvez que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, a la mañana siguiente en la clase de matemáticas, la maestra no creia que Naruto hubiera hecho todo y de manera correcta asi que tuvo que resolverlo de nuevo despues de la clase pero como el habia aprendido no tuvo cuidado, salio algo cansado con la disculpa de su maestra por haber pensado mal de el. Hinata lo estaba esperando se moria por saber como le habia ido.

Hinata!

Naruto como te fue?

Pues... - Naruto se agacho mientras se reia para si lo cual para Hinata parecia un llanto

No.. no te preocupes estudiaremos mas hoy podemos ir a tu casa si quieres?

O.o la verdad es que me fue bien pero no me vendria mal estudiar un poco mas jejeje. - Dijo mientras tomo el rostro de Hinata con su mano- Eres muy buena conmigo te espero si? - Diciendo esto la volvio a besar en la frente y se fue corriendo.

Estare ahi...

HORA DE IR A LA CASA DE NARUTO-

"espero que esta ropa sea la adecuada Hanabi la escogio para mi dijo que me veia muy bien pero me siento algo incomoda espero que naruto tambien lo crea"- Pensaba Hinata mientras se disponia a tocar el timbre de Naruto, Hinata se encontraba con una mini jin unas botas cafes que le llegaban un poco mas abajo de la rodilla y una solera crema.

Ya voy! - Grito Naruto desde dentro el estaba con un buso deportivo y una musculera abrio la puerta y se quedo boquiabierto Hinata se veia tan bien.

Naruto.. te traje esto – Hinata le dio un paquete – Es para que tomemos el té mi papá compro un pastel

No era necesario tu eres mi invitada

Yo quise traerlo descuida

bueno pasa se que mi casa no es tan grande como la tuya pero tiene lo suyo. - Y era verdad Hinata y Neji eran los mas ricos de la escuela pero Naruto tampoco prosedia de una familia humilde ya que su padre era un importante politico y su madre una especie de artista.

Quien en es ? - Salio la madre de Naruto quien al ver a la tierna Hinata sonrio ampliamente- Pero pasa muchacha hermosa, que linda eres y has hecho a mi hijo un poco inteligente

mamá!

Que hago si es la verdad, y ese paquete- Dijo ya abrazando a Naruto y Hinata cada uno en un brazo haciendolos caminar hacia adentro.

Lo trajo Hinata es un pastel

Que! que horror tu invitada y trayendo para remediarlo tendras que venir mañana y probar uno de mis pasteles si? - Dijo Guiñandole un ojo a Hinata mientras le quitaba el pastel a Naruto

si por supuesto lo siento .- Hinata hizo una reverencia

que! estaba jugando, eres demasiado perfecta niña. - Dijo mientras se disponia a ir a la cocina

Que conste que yo tambien te lo he dicho

T_T lo siento

Ya no te disculpes! U.u ven vamos a mi cuarto- Diciendo esto Naruto la tomo de la mano y la condujo a su habitación donde estudiaron sin por menores por un rato pero luego Naruto se aburrio.

Hinata me he aburrido

Es que estudiamos mucho Naruto n.n

si pero creo que ahora nos merecemos un descanso no crees?

un descanso...

Si ven, mira ese de alla es un balon de fulbol americano mamá siempre me prohibe jugar con el dentro pero siempre lo hago jejeje aun no he roto nada.

O.o

Juguemos con el si?

Estas seguro? y si rompemos algo

No te preocupes cuando hay visitas mamá nunca se enoja asi que tenemos garantizadas nuestras vidas

eso me asusta mas U.u

No te preocupes, cogelo si?

esta bien – Hinata se aproximo a la vitrina en la parte alta estaba en la parte alta asi que ella se estiraba y se ponia de puntitas Naruto no pudo evitar ver las bragas de Hinata al percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo se giro rapidamente- Ya casi, ya casi lo tengo!

Bien ahora lanzamelo, el que no agarre el balon perdera y hara lo que el otro quiera

" T_T donde he escuchado eso antes" esta bien. - Asi se dispusieron a jugar estuvieron asi un rato hasta que Naruto lanzo un tiro tan fuerte que salio de las manos de Hinata y se dirigia directo a la lampara en la cabezera de la cama Naruto se lanzo a agarrarlo haciendo que Hinata terminara debajo de el encima de la cama pero para suerte alcanzo el balon

Lo tengo si!- Naruto miro entonces a una Hinata debajo de el muy roja sus cuerpos estaban tan proximos Naruto sentia los senos de Hinata, no pudo evitar verlos presionados por su torax su cara enrojecio fue bajando con su mirada la falda de Hinata estaba algo mas suspendida se podia ver sus bragas eso lo dejo aun mas rojo, se movio un poco para depositar el balon en suelo, lo que provoco que sus cuerpos se rozaran mas y sintio como sus senos se volvian firmes y duros. - "Hinata se encuentra tan exitada como yo"

" que es esto me siento me siento humeda" - Un brazo de Hinata se encontraba encima de su cabeza y el otro a la altura del bulto de Naruto. - " Un bulto, Naruto... esta exi... no no puede ser"

"Hinata te ves tan hermosa" - Naruto no podia dejar de verla es que simplemente era la mujer mas hermosa sobre la tierra para y era un chico, no podia evitar sentirse asi – Hinata tu me ... - Sono el telefono de Hinata

Perdon – Hinata busco el celular estaba en el bolsillo trasero de su falda tuvo que levantar un poco esa parte lo cual provoco un rozo mas profundo entre sus intimidades lo que disfrutaron ambos- "No puedo disfrutar esto no puedo" - Hinata leyo el mensaje. - "algo me decia que tu ibas a ganar T_T espero no quedar ultima" - Deposito de nuevo el celular en su antiguo lugar provocando otro roce.

"Hinata tambien lo esta disfrutando? o lo hace con inocencia ajj no se que pensar"Hinata...

Naruto?

Hinata me gustas.. - Diciendo esto Naruto no se contuvo y beso a Hinata lo hizo con ternura Hinata se dejo llevar con el beso era tan perfecto y termino

Tu tambien... - Otro beso igual de corto cuando termino Naruto volvio a ver el cuerpo d Hinata de pies a cabeza pero esta vez sus bragas estan con manchas se dio cuenta de lo que podia pasar dentro de el se peliaban el deseo, su cordura su respeto a Hinata, pero mientras la miraba y tenia esa pelea, Hinata esta masajeando por fuera de su pantalon a su organo en Hinata el deseo habia ganado, y lo hacia para sentir si era real el estar tan intimamente con naruto- Hina... ahh.. eso... - Naruto la volvio a besar- Se que es pronto para decir algo tan fuerte como un te amo pero siempre me gustaste – Hinata entonces volvio a tomar los labios de Naruto mientras su mano dejaba al descuebierto la virilidad de Naruto, Hinata la observaba mientras la acariciaba, latia con fuerza y ella se sentia mas humeda, Naruto sintio otra vez los senos de Hinata metio la mano debajo de su solera los todo

Naru.. Naru.. - Hinata no podia creer lo bien que se sentia, y Naruto comprobo que se veian tan grandes como se sentian pero luego volvio a la realidad si tenia que pasar tenia que pasar rapido, asi que bajo la mano y recorrio la braga de Hinata a un lado estaba muy humeda puso la punta del pene, y otra vez el celular de Hinata sono, Hinata reacciono de su trance se paro con velocidad, Naruto se dio cuenta tambien de lo que hacia, se paro y voltio mientras guardaba a su amigo, Hinata se arreglo la falda y saco el celular, era un mensaje de Ino ya estaba la segunda mas le valia no ser la ultima.

Hinata perdon... yo te quiero bien no se que me paso te prometo que esto no volvera a pasar en mucho pero mucho tiempo, yo nunca te quise para esto, siento que estuve a punto de marchirte es que para mi tu eres una flor muy delicada que se debe de cuidar. - Decia Naruto mientras permanecia volteado. - Soy un maldito. - Hizo un puño con mucha furia de pronto sintio las manos de Hinata sobre este.

Tambien fue mi culpa... me apena reconocerlo pero yo comenze

Hinata yo yo... - Naruto se voltio entonces ahora el y Hinata quedaron cara a cara.

No hay nada que perdonar, digamos que nunca paso si?

no, por que lo que yo dije era cierto, Hinata quieres ser mi novia, te juro que nunca tratare de aprovecharme de ti y las cosas iran con calma como debio de haber sido desde el principio yo no soy asi, no se que me paso

Yo... - Hinata enpezo a llorar Naruto la abrazo – si quiero Naruto y te creo. - Hinata entonces volteo a ver a Naruto y deposito un tierno beso

Gracias... cumplire mi promesa

Lo se- entonces recordo la apuesta- te importaria que nos tomaramos una foto?

No claro que no

Una foto dandonos un beso...

O.o que!

no te preocupes Neji no la vera n.n

No es que le tenga miedo

claro que no n.n

Bueno entonces, saquemos la foto.- Se sacaron la foto y Hinata la mando, por lo menos no tendria que complar una penitencia.

Bueno aqui termino espero que haya sido de su agrado muchas gracias por los reviews perdon otra vez si hare todo lo posible para que el siguiente capi sea mas largo es que me quiero revindicar por eso es que el NARUHINA fue en un solo capi ... ya saben de acuerdo a los reviews dejare la otra pareja y cambiare los personajes jeje ya se que es dificil buscar si no saben cual sera la siguiente pareje bueno cuando acaben la apuesta los siguientes capis si les dire como buscar con que personajes si ? espero que esten de acuerdo las quiero mucho mucho


End file.
